


Unelmia ja toimistohommia

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Vuonna 2021 Harry ja Draco ovat molemmat töissä taikaministeriössä ja velhomaailma on siirtynyt kännykkäaikaan.





	Unelmia ja toimistohommia

**Author's Note:**

> En usein kirjoita tarinoita jotka ois ihan kokonaan H/D:tä, mutta tänään kirjoitin! Tulkaa moikkaamaan [tumblr:iin](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Tarinan nimi on lainattu Leevi and the Leavingsin biisistä :)

6\. SYYSKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 13:01: Potter, sinun kahvimukisi on minun mukini paikalla.  
  
H. Potter 13:14: Malfoy, eikä ole  
  
D. Malfoy 13:16: Minun kahvimukini on ollut samalla paikalla siitä asti kun tulin tänne töihin syksyllä 2015.  
D. Malfoy 13:19: Siitä on kuusi vuotta.  
  
H. Potter 13:26: Kyllä minä osaan laskea  
H. Potter 13:29: Minä käyn tauolla siirtämässä sen mukin jos sinulle tulee siitä parempi mieli  
H. Potter 13:31: Nyt minulla on töitä  
  
  
**  
  
  
9\. SYYSKUUTA

  
D. Malfoy 10:31: Potter, sinun kenkäsi ovat minun kaappini alla.  
  
H. Potter 13:21: Siirrä ne sitten pois  
  
D. Malfoy 13:48: Sinun pitäisi ostaa uudet.  
D. Malfoy 13:49: Näistä on kantapäät rikki.  
  
H. Potter 13:52: Malfoy, näpit irti minun kengistäni  
  
  
**  
  
  
16\. SYYSKUUTA  


  


D. Malfoy 08:12: Potter, missä sinä olet?  
D. Malfoy 08:14: Sinun pitäisi olla jo täällä.  
D. Malfoy 08:19: Minulla on papereita allekirjoitettavaksi.  
D. Malfoy 08:24: Ne voisivat olla tärkeitä.  
  
D. Malfoy 09:12: Potter?  
  
H. Potter 09:42: Helvetti  
H. Potter 09:43: Ei minun pitänyt lähettää tuota  
H. Potter 09:44: Ole hiljaa  
  
D. Malfoy 09:45: ?  
  
H. Potter 09:51: Anteeksi  
H. Potter 09:56: Minä olen myöhässä tänään. Olen siellä ihan kohta. Jätä ne paperit minun pöydälleni  
  
D. Malfoy 09:58: Sinun paperiliittimesi pureskelee papereiden kulmia.  
D. Malfoy 09:59: Tule käymään minun toimistossani sitten kun ehdit.  
  
D. Malfoy 10:12: Onko kaikki kunnossa?  
  
H. Potter 10:13: On  
  
D. Malfoy 10:27: Minä ajattelin tilata vähän klemmareita Taianomaisista Toimistotarvikkeista.  
D. Malfoy 10:29: Tilaan sinulle uuden paperiliittimen samalla.  
D. Malfoy 10:31: Pistän sen taloushallinnon laskuun.  
  
  
**  
  
  
24\. SYYSKUUTA

  


D. Malfoy 14:50: Potter, sinun kahvimukisi pohjalla on hometta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
27\. SYYSKUUTA

  
D. Malfoy 08:35: Potter, ei millään pahalla, mutta voisit vastata viesteihin.  
  
H. Potter 08:42: Malfoy, tämä on minun työpuhelimeni  
H. Potter 08:45: Sinä laitoit minulle viestin että minun kahvimukissani on hometta  
  
D. Malfoy 09:01: Se on sinun työkahvimukisi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
28\. SYYSKUUTA

  


D. Malfoy 13:08: Potter, sanoitko sinä Kingsleylle mitä minä sanoin sinulle kahvihuoneessa?  
D. Malfoy 13:11: Koska se ei TODELLAKAAN ollut niin vakavaa  
  
H. Potter 13:14: En se ollut minä  
H. Potter 13:15: Se laittomien loitsujen osaston harjoittelija kuuli sinut  
H. Potter 13:19: Tai oikeastaan meidät molemmat  
H. Potter 13:23: Minun ei olisi varmaan pitänyt sanoa että sinun pääsi on homeessa  
  
D. Malfoy 13:36: Minun ei olisi pitänyt hermostua siitä mukista  
D. Malfoy 13:39: Onhan se ällöttävää mutta se on kuitenkin sinun mukisi  
  
D. Malfoy 14:01: Onko meidän pakko mennä sinne puhutteluun?  
  
H. Potter 14:04: Minä yritin selittää Kingsleylle ettei tässä oikeasti ole kyse työpaikkakiusaamisesta  
H. Potter 14:06: Mutta hän sanoi että tätä on jatkunut jo kuusi vuotta eikä hän jaksa enää  
  
D. Malfoy 14:12: Hänellä ei ole yhtään sisua.  
  
H. Potter 14:25: Jos vain mennään sinne ja käyttäydytään hyvin  
H. Potter 14:27: Ja lakkaa haukkumasta minun mukiani  
  
D. Malfoy 14:38: Se on homeessa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
29\. SYYSKUUTA

D. Malfoy 15:01: Minä ostin sinulle uuden mukin.  
D. Malfoy 15:02: Se on itsensä puhdistava malli.  
  
H. Potter 15:06: Siinä on riimuja kyljissä  
  
D. Malfoy 15:07: Älä lue niitä ääneen.  
D. Malfoy 15:09: Se on Iskunkiertokujalta.  
D. Malfoy 15:10: Ja se oli alennuksessa.  
  
H. Potter 15:15: No helvetti  
H. Potter 15:16: Yritätkö sinä saada minut räjäyttämään koko ministeriön?  
  
D. Malfoy 15:17: Lakkaa nauramasta.  
D. Malfoy 15:18: Se kuuluu tänne asti.  
D. Malfoy 15:19: Ja häiritsee minun työskentelyäni.  
  
H. Potter 15:23: Et sinä muutenkaan työskentele vaan ostelet minulle mukeja  
  
D. Malfoy 15:25: Minä työskentelen hyvin tärkeissä taloushallinnollisissa tehtävissä.  
D. Malfoy 15:27: Älä naura.  
  
  
**  
  
  
1\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 14:02: Potter, aiotko mennä tänään kaljalle?  
  
H. Potter 14:06: Mitä?  
  
D. Malfoy 14:31: Kuulin että auroriosaston väki on menossa.  
D. Malfoy 14:33: Ja muutama meiltä.  
D. Malfoy 14:37: Pääasiassa nuorisoa.  
  
H. Potter 14:41: Ai niin  
H. Potter 14:48: En minä ollut ajatellut lähteä  
  
D. Malfoy 14:51: Suunnitelmia Ginnyn kanssa?  
  
H. Potter 14:52: Ei  
H. Potter 14:56: Oletko sinä menossa?  
  
D. Malfoy 14:59: En minä tunne sieltä ketään.  
  
H. Potter 15:02: Sinä olet ollut täällä töissä kuusi vuotta  
  
D. Malfoy 15:09: Minusta tuntuu ettei minusta oikein pidetä.  
  
H. Potter 15:12: Se johtuu siitä että sinä katsot kaikkia niin kuin miettisit mistä ne ovat ottaneet vaatteensa  
H. Potter 15:14: Lopeta se  
H. Potter 15:17: Ja lakkaa siirtelemästä ihmisten mukeja kahvihuoneessa  
  
D. Malfoy 15:18: Ne ovat väärillä paikoilla.  
D. Malfoy 15:21: Ja joskus joku laittaa likaisen mukin astiakaappiin.  
  
H. Potter 15:22: Sitten sinun pitää vain hymyillä ja ajatella että  
H. Potter 15:23: ei se kuulu sinulle  
H. Potter 15:25: Mene sinne kaljalle  
H. Potter 15:28: Se tekee sinulle hyvää  
  
D. Malfoy 15:34: Jos kukaan ei puhu minulle, minun pitää lähteä sieltä aikaisin.  
D. Malfoy 15:36: Se on kiusallista.  
  
H. Potter 15:42: Minä tulen sinne  
H. Potter 15:45: Sitten ainakin joku puhuu sinulle  
H. Potter 15:47: Ja Kingsley näkee ettemme me kiusaa toisiamme  
  
  
  
D. Malfoy 18:21: Mitä sinulla on päällä?  
  
H. Potter 18:22: Älä tekstaa minulle vessasta  
H. Potter 18:23: Se on outoa  
H. Potter 18:24: Ja kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minulla on päällä  
H. Potter 18:26: Sinä näit minut pöydässä juuri äsken  
H. Potter 18:29: Tuo on ihan sama asia kuin se että sinä katselet  
H. Potter 18:31: ihmisten paitoja otsa rypyssä  
H. Potter 18:33: ja mietit että miten ne kehtaavat pukeutua tuolla tavalla  
H. Potter 18:35: Mitä sinä teet siellä vessassa, laitat tukkaasi vai  
  
D. Malfoy 18:38: Miten minulla menee?  
  
H. Potter 18:39: Miten niin miten minulla menee?  
  
D. Malfoy 18:40: Mistä te puhutte?  
  
H. Potter 18:41: Kingsley puhuu koirastaan  
H. Potter 18:42: Ei kukaan puhu sinusta pahaa  
H. Potter 18:44: Tule nyt vain takaisin tänne pöytään  
H. Potter 18:45: Ja sano jotain kivaa minun paidastani  
  
  
  
D. Malfoy 21:24: potter, sinä olet humalassa  
  
H. Potter 21:25: itse olet  
H. Potter 21:26: malfoy  
  
  
**  
  
  
5\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 10:31: Potter, sinun uusi paperiliittimesi on saapunut.  
  
H. Potter 10:52: Hyvä  
H. Potter 10:53: Vanha söi eilen puolet minun raportistani  
  
  
**  
  
  
6\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 08:02: Olet ostanut uudet kengät.  
  
H. Potter 08:03: Nytkö sinä vasta tulit töihin  
H. Potter 08:04: Olet kaksi minuuttia myöhässä  
  
  
**  
  
  
7\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 13:04: Taloushallinnossa suunnitellaan viikonloppuretkeä Skotlantiin  
D. Malfoy 13:07: Teltoilla  
D. Malfoy 13:09: Se kuulemma nostaisi yhteishenkeä  
D. Malfoy 13:11: Siellä on ilmeisesti hienoja luontokohteita  
D. Malfoy 13:16: Käsittääkseni on tärkeää osallistua  
  
H. Potter 13:45: Mene sinne  
H. Potter 13:48: Hengaile nuorison kanssa  
  
D. Malfoy 14:01: Retkelle voi osallistua, vaikka työskentelisi jollain muulla osastolla.  
  
H. Potter 14:03: Hyvä  
H. Potter 14:06: Sinä voit pyytää sinne jonkun ystävän  
H. Potter 14:08: Onko sinulla yhtään ystävää ministeriössä?  
  
  
**  
  
  
11\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 08:03: Potter  
D. Malfoy 08:04: Näytät väsyneeltä.  
D. Malfoy 08:23: Nyt on maanantai.  
D. Malfoy 08:34: Viikonloppuna pitäisi levätä.  
D. Malfoy 08:51: Minä kävelin sinun toimistosi ohi äsken  
D. Malfoy 08:55: Ethän sinä edes tee mitään  
D. Malfoy 08:58: Sinä näytät siltä kuin olisit nukkunut puiston penkillä  
  
  
H. Potter 10:09: Nukuin Ronin ja Hermionen sohvalla  
H. Potter 10:12: Me erosimme  
H. Potter 10:13: Ginny ja minä  
  
D. Malfoy 10:13: …?  
  
  
  
D. Malfoy 13:01: Oletko kunnossa?  
  
H. Potter 13:03: Olen  
  
D. Malfoy 13:41: Oletko varma?  
  
  
**  
  
  
13\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
H. Potter 21:03: En minä ole yllättynyt  
H. Potter 21:05: Tiesin että näin kävisi  
H. Potter 21:06: ennen pitkää  
H. Potter 21:08: En ole edes kovin surullinen  
H. Potter 21:09: En mitenkään erityisesti  
H. Potter: 21:12: Voisin olla surullisempikin  
H. Potter: 21:15: Taidan olla aika hämmentynyt  
H. Potter: 21:16: Olen hotellissa  
H. Potter 21:19: Ja välillä unohdan hetkeksi ja mietin että  
H. Potter: 21:21: Miksi en ole kotona  
H. Potter 21:22: Ja muistan taas  
H. Potter 21:26: Vaikka jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä  
H. Potter 21:29: Niin tavallaan odotin tätä  
H. Potter 21:35: En vain uskonut että olisin näin surullinen  
  
  
**  
  
  
14\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 07:21: Minä näin sinun viestisi vasta nyt.  
D. Malfoy 07:23: Minulla oli työpuhelin kiinni koko illan.  
D. Malfoy 07:27: Haluatko jutella?  
  
H. Potter 08:12: En missään tapauksessa  
  
  
  
H. Potter 17:03: Se vain on niin suuri muutos  
H. Potter 17:05: Tässä iässä  
H. Potter 17:06: Minä en osaa edes paidansilitysloitsuja  
  
D. Malfoy 17:08: Minä voin opettaa  
  
  
**  
  
  
20\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 12:49: Potter, sinun kahvimukisi on minun pöydälläni.  
D. Malfoy 12:52: Sihteerini luki pari riimua ennen kuin minä ehdin paikalle.  
D. Malfoy 12:53: Hänen tukkansa kärähti.  
  
H. Potter 13:01: Minä kävin katsomassa olisitko sinä siellä  
  
D. Malfoy 13:03: Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?  
  
H. Potter 13:06: Ei mitään  
H. Potter 13:09: Minun nitojani käyttäytyy huonosti  
H. Potter 13:11: Mietin voisitko hankkia minulle uuden  
H. Potter 13:12: Sitten kun tilaat taas  
H. Potter 13:14: Toimistotarvikkeita  
  
D. Malfoy 13:16: Totta kai.  
D. Malfoy 13:19: Tarvitsetko silppuria?  
D. Malfoy 13:21: Olisi uusi malli.  
D. Malfoy 13:22: Se osaa aforismeja.  
D. Malfoy 13:23: Älä naura.  
D. Malfoy 13:24: Harjoittelijat ihmettelevät miksi teidän osastoltanne kuuluu naurua.  
  
   
**  
  
  
21\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 16:03: Potter, aiotko mennä huomenna ministeriön työntekijöiden virkistysiltaan?  
  
H. Potter 16:08: En usko  
  
D. Malfoy 16:11: Minä ilmoittauduin sinne jo.  
D. Malfoy 16:13: Luulin, että sinä olisit siellä.  
D. Malfoy 16:17: Meidän osastoltamme on menossa vain kaksi ja molemmat ovat alle kolmekymmentä.  
D. Malfoy 16:21: Voi olla, että minunkin on parasta jäädä pois.  
D. Malfoy 16:22: Minusta ei vieläkään pidetä.  
D. Malfoy 16:26: Vaikken ole arvostellut kenenkään vaatteita.  
  
H. Potter 16:31: Minä taidan sittenkin tulla  
H. Potter 16:33: Ei minulla ole muutakaan  
  
D. Malfoy 16:42: Hienoa.  
D. Malfoy 16:44: Muistatko, mitä siellä on ohjelmassa?  
  
H. Potter 16:48: Joo  
H. Potter 16:51: Mennään jästien teemapuistoon ampumaan värikuula-aseilla  
  
H. Potter 17:01: Malfoy? Kai sinä olet yhä menossa?  
  
  
**  
  
  
23\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
H. Potter 10:03: Sinä olit yllättävän hyvä.  
  
D. Malfoy 10:05: Nyt on lauantai-aamu.  
D. Malfoy 10:07: Minulla ei ole työpuhelin päällä.  
D. Malfoy 10:09: Minä annan sinulle yksityispuhelinnumeroni.  
  
Draco 10:17: Miten niin yllättävän hyvä?  
  
Harry 10:19: Sinähän olit melkein viimeisenä pystyssä  
Harry 10:22: Luulin ettet kestäisi siellä  
Harry 10:24: Kun vaatteet sotkeentuvat ja kaikkea  
  
Draco 10:26: Siksi minä otinkin huonoimman pukuni.  
Draco 10:29: Sinäkin olit melko taitava.  
  
Harry 10:36: Ja näytit iloiselta suurimman osan iltaa.  
  
Harry 11:12: Se Catherine kirjanpidosta muuten vilkuili sinua  
Harry 11:15: Muistatko?  
Harry 11:19: Tummatukkainen  
Harry 11:21: Silmälasit  
Harry 11:25: Fiksu  
Harry 11:27: saattaa olla ihastunut sinuun  
  
Draco 11:30: Harry, minä olen homo  
  
  
**  
  
25\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 11:03: Potter, sinun nitojasi on saapunut.  
  
H. Potter 11:07: Hienoa  
H. Potter 11:08: Minä tulen hakemaan sen  
H. Potter 11:09: Sinun toimistostasi  
H. Potter 11:11: Jos sinulle sopii  
H. Potter 11:13: Jos sinulla ei ole muuta meneillään  
H. Potter 11:15: Tarkoitan että työhommia  
H. Potter 11:17: Tärkeitä työhommia  
H. Potter 11:18: Parhaillaan käynnissä  
  
D. Malfoy 11:21: Tule vain.  
  
  
  
H: Potter 12:15: Sinun sihteerisi katsoi minua vähän oudosti  
  
D. Malfoy 12:16: Sinä istuit minun pöydälläni.  
D. Malfoy 12:18: Puoli tuntia.  
  
  
  
H. Potter 14:32: Draco  
H. Potter 14:33: Olen pahoillani  
H. Potter 14:36: Kun en vastannut  
H. Potter 14:38: Lauantaina  
H. Potter 14:41: Siihen homoasiaan  
  
D. Malfoy 14:46: Ei se mitään.  
  
H. Potter 15:48: En halua että sinä luulet että minä olen  
H. Potter 15:50: jotenkin järkyttynyt  
H. Potter 15:53: Koska en minä ole  
  
D. Malfoy 16:01: En minä luullutkaan, että sinä olisit.  
  
H. Potter 16:32: Mutta minun olisi pitänyt vastata jotain  
  
Draco 18:12: Ei se mitään  
Draco 18:16: En minä loukkaantunut  
  
Harry 18:28: Mennäänkö huomenna kaljalle töiden jälkeen?  
Harry 18:35: Jos sinulla ei ole muuta  
Harry 18:38: Minulla ei nimittäin ole  
Harry 18:41: Ja ajattelin että voisimme jutella  
Harry 18:43: Toimistotarvikkeista  
  
Draco 18:49: Kyllä se sopii.  
  
  
**  
  
  
27\. LOKAKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 08:01: Potter, sinä jätit alushoususi minun sänkyyni.  
  
H. Potter 08:03: Malfoy, minä olen kahden toimiston päässä sinusta  
H. Potter 08:06: Jos sinulla on jotain valitettavaa minun alushousuistani niin tule sanomaan se minulle päin naamaa  
  
D. Malfoy 08:09: Potter, minä olen töissä.  
D. Malfoy 08:12: Minulla on vastuullinen asema taloushallinnossa.  
D. Malfoy 08:16: Arvostaisin sitä, jos voisit pidättäytyä flirttailemasta työaikana.  
  
H. Potter 08:19: Hyvä on  
  
H. Potter 09:02: Malfoy, sinä olet kävellyt minun toimistoni ohi viidesti puolen tunnin sisällä  
H. Potter 09:05: Arvostaisin sitä, jos voisit pidättäytyä flirttailemasta työaikana  
  
D. Malfoy 09:09: Potter, ei ole minun vikani, jos et voi olla tuijottamatta takapuoltani joka kerta, kun kävelen ohi.  
  
H. Potter 09:15: Ei se sinua eilen häirinnyt  
  
D. Malfoy 09:19: Älä puhu eilisestä.  
  
H. Potter 09:21: Punastuitko sinä?  
  
D. Malfoy 09:22: En missään tapauksessa.  
  
H. Potter 09:25: Sinun sihteerisi juoruilee minun sihteerilleni siitä miten sinä punastuit äsken  
H. Potter 09:27: Yritä nyt ryhdistäytyä, Malfoy  
H. Potter 09:31: Tai Kingsley ottaa meidät taas puhutteluun  
  
D. Malfoy 09:35: Sinä voit kertoa Kingsleylle, että meidän välimme ovat parantuneet huomattavasti.  
D. Malfoy 09:37: Voit kertoa, mitä me teimme eilen.  
D. Malfoy 09:42: Sinun sihteerisi tuli kertomaan minun sihteerilleni, että sinä punastuit.  
  
H. Potter 09:45: Pää kiinni  
H. Potter 09:49: Toimistotarvikekomero viiden minuutin päästä?  
  
D. Malfoy 09:50: Selvä.


End file.
